


I found a friend

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [19]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	I found a friend

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Et voilà. Ils étaient officiellement diplômés. Demain ils seraient tous affectés à une brigade et commenceraient à patrouiller dans les rues de New York. 

Elle avait intégré l'académie de police dans le but de changer le cours de sa vie. Avec deux enfants à charge et un mari qui ne faisait pas grand-chose à la maison, sinon boire et dépenser leurs maigres économies dans le jeu, ses petits boulots de misère leur permettaient à peine de survivre. Et Faith voulait vivre. Elle voulait partir et recommencer à zéro. Pouvoir donner une chance à ses enfants d'avoir un confort de vie décent. Elle aimait son mari, en dépit de tout, mais elle aspirait à mieux dans la vie.

L'académie de police lui avait ouvert un tout nouveau champ de perspectives. Elle s'était rendu compte du potentiel qu'elle avait, si seulement elle s'entrainait suffisamment dur pour améliorer ses performances sur le stand de tir. L'avenir dont elle rêvait était à portée de main.

Tous les nouveaux promus exaltaient et se serraient la main autour d'elle. Faith elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de sourire. C'était une belle journée. Elle se tourna alors vers Bosco après avoir rendu une poignée de main à un autre de ses camarades. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire.

« On l'a fait, déclara-t-elle avec fierté.  
\- Et comment qu'on l'a fait ! »

Le sourire de Faith s'agrandit un peu plus encore et elle lui tendit la main. Bosco la serra dans la sienne avant de l'attirer pour une brève étreinte qu'elle accepta volontiers en riant doucement de ce geste spontané. 

Avant de retrouver sa famille, et de reprendre sa double casquette de mère et d'épouse, Faith alla trouver Bosco une dernière fois. L'occasion de lui dire au revoir, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils auraient la possibilité de beaucoup se croiser à l'avenir, et de l'inviter à venir célébrer chez elle leur diplôme. Elle ne fut toutefois pas surprise par son refus. Il avait ce côté très privé et mystérieux qui l'intimidait un peu, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

Et cette audace qu'elle lui enviait parfois... Il n'avait pas peur de s'attirer des problèmes. C'était comme si l'idée même du risque lui plaisait. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'elle était trop coincée et qu’elle devrait se détendre un peu, au fils de ces derniers mois ? A vrai dire elle avait cessé de compter depuis longtemps. Il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Chacun ses défauts, pas vrai ?

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur l’expression satisfaite de Bosco, Faith baissa la tête pour tenter en vain de dissimuler son sourire. Le nom de cet homme serait bientôt connu de tout le département, elle en était persuadée. Il était le genre de personne à se faire remarquer, tant par son attitude que par son talent. Et du talent il en avait. 

Sans lui elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici, ça elle en était certaine. Elle lui serait toujours redevable à ce propos, quoi qu'il en pense. L'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté pour les cours de théorie n'égalait en rien les progrès phénoménaux qu'il lui avait permis de faire en pratique. Et puis il y avait eu tous ces moments de complicité. Ils en avaient fait retourner des têtes sur leur passage, pendant ces quelques mois à l'académie. Un duo atypique, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'autant plus qu'elle était l'une des rares femmes dans les rangs des élèves-officiers alors, forcément, ça se remarquait.

Peu importe si leurs chemins se séparaient maintenant, elle avait trouvé un ami en Maurice Boscorelli.


End file.
